Une Québécoise à PoudlardWTF Oo
by Mayaki alias La-Faucheuse
Summary: Salut! je haie les présentations mais quand on a pas l'choix... On a pas l'choix. Bref, j'm'appelle Marie-Pier, j'ai 17 ans d'origine Québécoise, je viens d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière et que mon ancêtre qui a quittée l'Angleterre 400 ans plus tôt
1. Une Révélation:What comment ça une sorci

**Salut tout le monde !!**

**Ceci est ma toute première Fanfiction, et je l'ai déjà envoyez sur fanfiction il y a de cela 2 ans pis je l'ai amélioré et modifier aussi . Toute les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Marie-Pier . Désolé si je fais des fautes d'orthographes et mes paroles seront des paroles québécois pour ceux qui ne comprendront pas le sens je vais faire une traduction à la fin de cette fic.**

**Voilà !! Et Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !! J'espère que cette fic ne sera pas déçus à beaucoup de monde!!! **

**Chapitre 1**

Bon moi et les présentations, ça fait deux alors je vais faire bref, j'm'appelle Marie-Pier, j'ai 17 ans, je suis châtaine clair au yeux bleu pair. Je fais 5p6 et je suis une accro de la musique et des livres surtout des mangas. Je porte en ce moment un pantalon de jogging gris en bas de la taille, un chandail un peu décolleter noir. Ce que je fais en ce moment c'est de jaser avec mes amis avant qu'ils partent prendre leur bus(enfin… jaser c'est loin de l'être…)avec un écouteur dans l'oreille en fumant une bonne clope pour la fin de ma journée :

**Marie** : Hey counne!! Je sais bien que t'aime becqué ton chum mais par pitié ne te déshabille pas devant le public, pas que ça'm dérange bien sûr, loin de là.

Ah oui! J'ai oubliée de préciser que je suis bisexuelle.

**La dite Counne** : Quoi ? T'es jalouse ? (avec une voix de sensuelle)

**Marie** : Moi ? Jalouse ? nooooooon vraiment pas!! Franchement ça me tente pas trop une française qui aime se faire mettre un balaie dans l'cul mais par contre avec toi… (sourire de perverse) xD hey! Regarde moi pas comme ça Jérémy tu sais bien que j'niaise :P

**Jérémy(avec un sourire dans face) **: Mwouais c'est ça, va chier putain de grognasse!!

**Marie(sourie moi aussi) **: Tu veux savoir s'qu'elle te dit la putain de grognasse ?!

Ça se sont mes amis Carolyn alias Counne, c'est une fille très spéciale et je l'adore . C'est une anglaise mais pour moi c'est une vraie québécoise avec un accent anglais xD. Elle a 16 ans et elle est petite, j'peux imaginée dans ma tête Edward Elric dans Fullmetal Alchemist gueuler '' QUI EST SI PETIT QUI RESSEMBLE À UN P'TIT CUL DE PRIMAIRE'' et il y a Jérémy, son grand chum qui vient de la France bah il commence à parler comme un québécois mais avec un accent tellement drôle (j'crois que vous pouvez l'imaginé), il a 17 ans comme moi et il est mon aîné de 6 jours (lol)

**Marie : **Bon bah je vous laisse, votre bus s'en va! Alors on se voit demain ?

**Caro :** Ouais à demain je t'aime mawiie!!

**Marie (en larme) : **OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII!! MOI AUSSIIIII!! À demain T.T

Après un petit bisou sur la joue avec un gros câlin et un bon beccage avec son chum, ils s'en vont prendre leur bus de leur côté. Quant à moi, bah je rentre à pied chez moi , j'habite à 5 minute de mon école quand je rencontre malheureusement la fille que je déteste le plus au monde: Lindsay et sa gang effarouché.

**Lindsay** : Tiens! Tiens! si ce n'est pas la garce que je rencontre là alors t'es pas avec ta p'tite pute de gang de bas étage ?

**Marie** : Tiens !! Salut gros-cul! Alors t'es pas partie te chercher un gars pour le mettre dans ton lit ? Ouah! Tu fais des efforts, j'ai presque envie d'applaudire.

**Un gars** : Tu peux bien parler salope, tu es toute seule avec personne autour de toi quant à nous, on est en gang et tu vas me payer de ce que tu m'as fait durant l'année.

**Marie** : Ben oui Le Roux! C'est pas parce que j'ai déjà sorti avec toi -et que je regrette infiniment- que je vais commencé à avoir peur de toi et déjà que j'en ai marre de voir ta face, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler à un violeur de cousine alors excuse-moi mais bye.

**Le Roux **(rigole) : Ooh!!! T'en a marre ? Tu vas braillé à ta mère ? Ah oui c'est vrai t'en a pas paaauvre fille.

Quand il a dit ça, cela m'ai mis dans une colère noir . Mes pupilles se sont dilatée pour ne voir que du noir mais j'ai eu la sensation de bouger. Et j'ai eu raison quand je voyais Le Roux à 5 mètres de moi, en gisant à terre et Lindsay et compagnie sont en l'air, en voyant leur face j'en suis crampé à terre.

**Marie** (ris à s'en arracher la mâchoire) : Hey hahahahha Lindsay hahahahhaha sa hahahhaa l'air comment hahahahahaha avoir hahahahahahaha le cul dans les airs ?Hahahahahaahaha.

**Lindsay** (paniquant) : Faite moi descendre, faite moi descendre, bordel que c'est haut.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour les redescendre ni de les avoir montés mais je voyais ma pire ennemie effrayée et ça me faisais rigolée. Surtout que j'ai shotter(1) Le Roux (Yeah! One shot kill)et ça me fait franchement du bien, pour lui en tous cas, il est inconscient pour un bout de temps et j'en ris d'avance quand il va se réveiller.

**Marie (gros sourire) : **C'est qui qui va s'faire meeeettre ?? xD

**Lindsay**(effrayer) : Va en enfer supo de satan, sale satanique, prenez Le Roux et on sacre not' camp les gars!

Et ils prirent Le Roux et partirent à courir comme s'il avait le diable à leurs trousses.

**Marie** (Cris de guerre): OUAAAAAAAAAAAAIS j'viens d'mettre le Roux et freacker(2) la bitch nanananaaaaan nanananaaaaaaaan heyheyheeeey Goodbye

Après ce cris de guerre et avoir fait ma journée avec ça, je rentrais chez moi et comme d'habitude je suis toujours tout seule chez moi, mon père fini de travailler très tard alors je ne le vois pas souvent et ma belle-mère n'a pas fini son contrat de nettoyage. J'arrive bientôt chez moi sans me douté qui va se passer quelque chose de spécial. Arrivé chez moi, je sortis mes clefs, rendu à l'intérieur, j'enlève mes souliers, monte dans ma chambre, mets mon sac sur mon lit, s'en va dans la cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur et me prends une bonne bière, m'allume une clope, prend le cendrier et me dirige vers mon salon. Et c'est là que je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon salon, un vieil homme avec des cheveux long et une longue barbe blanche, on croirait presque le père Noël, avec des habits bizarres, il me fait pensé à un personnage dans un film que j'ai vue il n'y a pas longtemps.

**Vieil homme **(avec un sourire) : Bonjour Marie-Pier , je suis Albus Dumbledore , j'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps une magie accidentelle ici au Québec , alors j'ai vérifié dans les archives et j'ai découvert qu'une sorcière très puissante qui est venu immigrer ici il y a 400 ans alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que tu es sa descendante. Et je suis ici pour t'amener à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie et faire tes études là bas.

What man ? c'est quoi s'te shit là ? Désolé d'être franche mais je suis sur le choc, moi ? Une sorcière ? nooooon j'ai du fumer du bon moi. Bon ben m'a prendre une grosse gorgée de bière… voilà c'est fait, bon bah je devrais dire quelque chose parce que là il me regarde vraiment croche.

**Marie : **euh… l'asile de fou c'est au 4e étage de l'hôpital de Valleyfield, parce que franchement j'crois vraiment pas à votre histoire. Vous ? Albus Dumbledore comme dans Harry Potter ? Alors là mon vieux, t'as vraiment pris quelque chose de fort hahaha!!

**Dumbledore** (air sérieux) : Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, tes fournitures seront achetées demain. Pour tes amis, tu envoieras tes lettres par hibou, ton père est déjà au courant et…

**Marie :** Attend! Attend! Mon père est au courant ? Oh my god!!

**Dumbledore :** Oui! Ta valise est déjà faite. Suivez-moi maintenant!

C'est plus un ordre qu'une suggestion. Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'arrière de ma cour avec ma malle et je le suivi, curieuse. Il en sorti de sa poche de sa longue robe une vieille chaussette et il me demanda de la toucher, il veut vraiment que je touche à cette merde ??? Bon quand on a pas le choix, on a pas le choix et j'y touche. Quelque instant plus tard, je ressentis un étirement sur mon nombril comme si je voyageais dans un portoloin comme qui est décrit dans les livres. Pis franchement, j'ai le goût de gerbé.

Nous atterrissons devant Poudlard, c'étais plus beau de vrai que dans les films. Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps et je senti un courant d'air fraie qui me fit frissonner. Dumbledore et moi nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la Grande Salle . Quand nous rentrâmes, tout le monde commencèrent leur repas et … FUCK y'a des souvlakis comme souper ? O_O naaaaaaaaaah!! J'en veux *bave*. La plupart des personnes me regardait bizarrement, et je me demande pourquoi ? alors je remarque que j'ai ma bière d'une main et l'autre ma cigarette … que j'ai oubliée de l'éteindre avant de partir et aller une pof pour faire chier les profs, oui j'adore faire ma délinquante. J'ai aussi du crayon noir au contour des yeux et mes habits est pas vraiment l'exemple de l'établissement et je suis nu-pieds, et en vrai québécoise, j'men sacre comme l'an 40(4)Quand le professeur McGonnagall a vu ça, je me contenais de ne pas exploser de rire, elle est scandalisée mais ne dit rien. Dumbledore me rejoingnit, prend ma cigarette et la fait disparaître comme par magie, FAIT CHIER!! C'est la seule que j'avais pour ce soir et en plus je l'avais même pas fini, il veut me tuer ou quoi T.T . Et alla en avant et prit la parole en parlant en anglais et oh miracle je comprends tout ce qu'il dit.

**Dumbledore** : Mes chers élèves, voici une nouvelle élève. Elle se nomme Marie-Pier Côté et elle vient du Québec. Marie-Pier a 15 ans et pendant le premier mois, elle apprendra les quatre premières années et le deuxième mois de la cinquième année. Elle partagera, maintenant, la salle commune et le dortoir de sa maison. Minerva apportez le Choixpeau, s'il vous plait.

Attend là! J'ai pas compris un truc, il a dit que j'ai 15 ans ?? WTF ?! j'vais l'étriper, le décalquer, et le décapiter en petit morceau et le donner aux chiens affamé.

Pendant que je rumine dans mes pensées à ''Comment tuer Dumbledore dans une grande souffrance'', j'vais être aimé par Voldy si ça fini de même, McGonnagall se leva et alla chercher le Choixpeau dans la salle derrière de la table des professeurs et je vis Ombrage qui me regarda comme si j'étais un microbe qui devrait disparaître de l'univers et j'aime vraiment pas ce regard là et j'lui fit comprendre.

**Marie : **Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça osti d'face de crapaud ?

**Ombrage :** Pardon ?

**Dumbledore** : Mlle Côté! cela suffit! Veuillez l'excusez Mme Ombrage.

**Ombrage : **Que je lui reprenne à me parler comme ça!

**Marie : **Hey l'vieux! Qu'elle me respecte et j'la respecterais. C'est donnant, donnant! L'échange équivalent, alors c'est soit ça ou sois tu verras les conséquences que ça peut faire quand on me met en colère et au faite, j'ai 17 ans et non 15 ANS coliss alors t'es mieux me donner des explications tantôt parce que j'vais très bientôt pogné une crise de nerf, bon dieu de merde!

**Ombrage : **Vous devez le respect à moi et au professeur Dumbledore jeune fille, alors abstenez votre langue et suivez le règlement. Et par Merlin vous n'êtes décidément pas une jeune fille respectable et votre langage est inapropriée dans cette établissement.

Ouais c'est ça dans tes rêves, je suis une fille impulsive et un prof qui me fait chier, j'l'envoie direct dans face. C'est pas parce que tu viens du ministère que je devrais te respecter et t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil pauvre cloche et les règlements ? fou toi les dans l'c**. Bah quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regardé comme ça ?? En regardant les élèves. C'est la première fois que vous voyez quelqu'un qui a du répondant ou quoi ? bah alors c'est vraiment débile ici. Après ça, je vis McGonnagall s'approchée de moi avec un vieux chapeau , elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur le banc , c'est ce que je fis et elle déposa le Choixpeau sur ma tête . Le Choixpeau parla, alors, à voix haute « -je vois une personne qui possède un grand courage, une ruse sournoise n'ayant pas peur des défis et aussi une grande loyauté et une fidélité sans borne envers ceux qu'elle aime et je ne dois pas oublié que tu es très impulsive. Les qualités de deux maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lequel des deux choisis-tu ?

**Marie **(pensive) : hmmmm… avec le caractère que j'aie, j'me verrais plus à Gryffondor

**Choixpeau** : Alors va pour … GRYFFONDOR!!!!!!!

Le choixpeau se tut et la table de gryffondor applaudirent, encouragé, je m'approchai de cette table et je m'assis à côté d'un garçon qui a des cheveux bruns en bataille , des magnifiques yeux émeraude et une cicatrice sur le front, j'ai toute suite sue qui il était mais je fais mine de ne pas le reconnaître parce que je sais qu'il déteste d'être remarqué et il y avait une fille avec lui et un gars roux, la fille me parla.

**La fille** : Salut je m'appelle Hermione Granger. En me donnant la main.

**Marie** : Enchanté Hermione, moi c'est Marie-Pier Côté, pour les intimes c'est Marie. En lui serrant la main.

**Le roux** : Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, pour les intimes Ron. En me donnant la main.

**Marie** : Enchanté Ronald. En la serrant.

Le brun à côté de moi avait l'air gêné comme si il avait peur que je sache qui il était, même si je le sais, je fais toujours la ignorance. Je lui souris, encouragé, le brun parla .

**Le brun **(gêné) : Salut moi c'est Harry Potter. En me donnant la main.

**Marie** (avec un sourire): Enchanté Harry. En la serrant. Et un conseille, sois pas gêné avec moi parce que j'vais te dégêné assez vite :D

Il rougit et hoche la tête avec un sourire timide – non mais s't'une vrai vierge effarouché merde!- Nous commençons à manger après les présentations et je sens que dans pas longtemps on va me poser pleins de questions, mon intuition ne se trompe jamais.

À suivre

Ouf !!! Voilà les modifications sont terminées et j'accepte n'importe quelle review et j'accepte les conseilles qu'on me donnera.

(1) frapper avec un coup de poing dans face

(2) faite peur

**(3) ça veut dire que je m'en fou comme le fond d'culotte de ma mère xD **

**Review Please ça fera plaisir :P **


	2. Discutions:Fais ta vie comme tu l'entend

**Hey hey!! Voici le 2****e**** chapitre.**

**Je vous avertis que dans ce chapitre ça comporte des langages vulgaires.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 : **** Discutions : Fais ta vie comme tu l'entends**

Après le souper, le trio d'or et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, et moi, ignare, je les ai suivie. Tout en marchant, je remarque que les tableaux me regardaient, ils sont vraiment curieux ceux-là, oui je sais que je suis belle, mais pas besoin de me dévisager de même. Tout à coup, Ronald s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi et me posa la question que me je suis attendu et qui est pas mal niaiseux :

**Ron : **Alors! Tu as vraiment 17 ans ? ou c'est juste un mensonge?

**Marie : **Ouais j'ai vraiment 17 ans, tu veux une preuve? J'peux te montrer mes cartes d'identités si tu veux.

**Ron :** Non, non, c'est correct.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore aurait menti sur ton âge ? Ce n'est pas son genre à mentir.

Je la dévisage comme pas possible, j'en reviens pas! Connaît-elle seulement le mot ''manipulateur'' ? je ne crois pas…

**Marie :** aucune idée! Mais as-tu pensé que votre dirlo pouvait être un esti de manipulateur? Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on me manipule.

Harry ne dit rien, mais sa tête est penché vers le bas, surment qu'il est entrain de réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit. Après cette « superbe » conversation, nous reprîmes la route et tout ce que j'entendais, c'était Hermione qui est entrain de chialer à Ron comme quoi que c'est une année très importante et qu'ils faut étudié à cause des buses… qu'est-ce que j'en ai rien à foutre moi les buses. Pour ne plus rien entendre, je sortis mon MP3, mets les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et… YEAH! Ça marche! Vive les batteries rechargeables. Alors que j'allais écouter les premiers morceaux de Synchronicity de Yui Makino, je fonce sur quelqu'un et je tombe à terre. Me retenant de gueuler sur la personne qui s'est arrêté au milieu du couloir, je remarque que le trio d'or sont en position de défense, avec leur baguette magique sorti et que droit devant eux, il y avait Malefoy et ses deux gorilles qu'ils essaient d'avoir l'air imposant…Mwahahahahahaha!!!

Euh… pourquoi il me regarde comme si je suis une folle sortie tout droit de l'asile ? j'avoue que je me pose moi-même la question, ne me dites pas que…

**Malefoy : **Qu'est-ce que t'as a rire toute seule comme une baleine sang-de-bourbe ?

Ah! Il vient de me confirmer ce que je sous-entendais, j'ai bel et bien ris à voix haute.

**Marie :** Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as à parler comme si t'avais un balaie dans l'cul ?

Et merde! En tombant, mon MP3 a changé de musique et c'est du Manu Militari – l'an 40 et cette toune me mets en criss, et avec l'alcool dans le sang et le goût de fumer, ça m'aide pas à me calmer.

**Malefoy : **Hey Potter! Tu devrais la mettre en laisse ta nouvelle copine, sinon je devrais m'occuper de son cas personnellement * avec une voix de pervers*. Au moins, elle deviendra sage comme un bon toutou…

PAF! Dans face mon esti, ça t'apprendra!

Malefoy est à terre entrain de gémir, mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre, je m'approchai dangereusement de lui, avec une aura noir qui est signe de colère, j'le prend par sa cravate, j'approche son visage à 2 cm de ma face. Et je lui dis avec hargne :

**Marie :** Un conseil Malefoy, si j'te vois me regarder de travers, parler à Harry pour l'insulté, traité d'Hermione de sang-de-bourbe et/ou d'écœurer Ron. Ça ne sera pas un p'tit coup de poing que je vais te donner mais plutôt une raclée que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier et au point que tu seras à l'infirmerie pendant des semaines et j'te conseil aussi de ne rien dire à ton très cher papa, fillette! Et vous, les deux gorilles, * je leur pointe du doigt* n'essayez même pas de m'arrêter avec votre air imposant, vous ne me faite pas peur, j'ai connu ben des personnes plus imposants les unes des autres que vous fack faite de l'air vous polluez mon air que ça en devient irrespirable. Quant à toé * en regardant Malefoy* euh…

Malefoy me regarda, terrifié, mais je voyais ses yeux qui regardait un point fixe en ne me remarquant pas.

Et merde!

Ce que j'ai vue dans les yeux de Malefoy, m'a fait pâlir. Ce n'est pas un regard de peur parce qu'il s'est mangé un poing dans face, non c'est pire, ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit mais son pire cauchemar et là je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, quelle conne que je suis. Draco Malefoy est un enfant martyriser! Ça me fait mal de voir ça, parce que je connais quelqu'un qui a vécu ça. Je lâche sa cravate.

Libre, Malefoy et ses acolytes s'en allèrent laissant Ron crié victoire en l'insultant et moi songeuse. Je regarde Harry qui lui aussi a vu la face de Malefoy. Et d'après l'expression de son visage, qu'on a pensé à la même affaire. Je sentis quelqu'un mettre sa main sur mon épaule alors j' me retourne.

**Ron : **Bienvenue dans les Gryffondors Marie-Pier, tu es accepté à 100% j'en reviens pas comment tu l'as bousillé et il l'a bien mérité la fouine. Et vous avez vu comment il est parti les larmes aux yeux haha!

Alors là, depuis quand je suis supposé de faire quelque chose pour être accepté à 100% c'est vraiment dégueulasse, j'commence à me dire que j'ai mal fait de lui parler celui-là.

**Marie :** Tayeule man! Si c'est pour dire des conneries tu te la ferme, je ne suis pas fière de moi.

**Ron :** Quoi ? mais il l'a bien chercher…

**Hermione :** Laisse tomber Ron! Si quelqu'un nous aurait vu, on auraient perdu des points, c'est pour ça que Marie-Pier le regrette.

**Harry : **Non, je ne crois pas que ça sois à cause des points, tu aurais dû voir le regard de Malefoy…

**Hermione : **De quoi tu parles Harry?

**Marie : **Harry a raison Hermione, j'men coliss de perdre des points et en plus c'est stupide les points pourquoi ça existe? Ça fait juste plus de rivalité entre les maisons, j'ai juste vue quelque chose qui fait que je regrette. Anyway, peut-on allé à la salle commune s.v.p je suis vraiment fatiguée…

Et j'ai le goût de fumer aussi, avais-je envie de leur dire mais je me suis abstenu. Ils acquiescent et on se dirigent vers la salle commune. Rendu devant une porte, je vois un tableau d'une femme qui nous regarde « le mot de passe? ».

**Harry : **Cœur d'acolite.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. À l'intérieur, il y a une grande salle avec une cheminée allumer. En tous cas, c'est rouge et or, au moins c'est pas rose n'est-ce pas Marie-Jo =P

La décoration est vraiment extraordinaire que j'en suis même émerveillé. En tous cas vous avez pas besoin de plus de détaille de toute façon. Et c'est ben trop bruyant ici, c'est pire que tout les élèves au complet à mon école O.O

**Hermione : **Alors! Tu trouve comment notre salle commune ?

**Marie : **Euh… c'est rouge et or, c'est plus bruyant que les élèves au complet à mon ''ancienne école'' mais à par de ça c'est vraiment extraordinaire, on dirait que je suis entrain de rêver.

**Hermione : **Bien! Le dortoir des filles, c'est à droite. Quant à celui des garçons, c'est à gauche mais ne t'inquiète pas, les garçons ne peuvent pas montés dans les dortoirs des filles.

**Marie : **Ha? Dommage! Ça m'aurai pas vraiment déranger qu'ils me regardent.

**Hermione : **Euh… oui… hmfp… tes affaires doivent être dans ton dortoir.

**Marie : **Ouais, thanks! B'nuit!

Je monte au escalier vers la droite et effectivement, j'ai mes affaires personnelles qui sont là mais…c'est quoi s'te tissus noir ? une cape? Une veste blanche, un chandail en laine pas de manche, une cravate en rouge et or comme quoi je suis à la maison de Gryffondor, c'est l'uniforme de l'école ? et c'est quoi ça ? UNE JUPE ? O.O NO WAY! Jamais de ma putain de vie je porterais une jupe, l'horreur juste en y pensant sa me rend malade. J'en ai jamais porté et c'est pas prêt d'y changer aujourd'hui. C'est quoi ces livres… « L'art des potions pour les nuls Tome 1 » ah ben merci, c'est gentil ça! « Défense contre les Force du Mal Tome 1 ». euh…merci mais j'croyais que je devais aller chercher mes effets scolaires demain? Il fait vraiment chier l'vieux chnock. Bon je vais vérifier dans mon sac si j'ai mes cartounes… OUI! 8 cartounes de cigarettes, merci papa j't'aime fow fow fow et promis j'fumerai pas comme une cheminée. Ben quoi ? ma santé ça me regarde! Si je veux l'abîmé, j'vais le faire. Et de tout façon ce sera 1 cartoune par mois.

Bon je vais m'étendre sur le lit et attendre que les autres seront couchés et endormi pour sortir. Je sors mon pyjama de pantalon en Bob l'Éponge et mon chandail qui est écris « Je suis un québécois, je me souviens et j'men coliss de vous! ». Je me déshabille, mets mon pyjama, défait le lit, ferme le rideau, je m'étend et j'attend que les autres dorment.

Quelques heures plus tard, silence complet, tout les Gryffondors sont endormis, je me lève tranquillement sans faire de bruit, prend 2 ou 3 clope et mon lighter et je descendis du dortoir et je sortis de la salle commune. J'dois avouer que le couvre feu est passer depuis longtemps, mais j'men fiche, j'aime les sensations forte xD. Si je me souviens bien dans les livres, la tour ne doit pas être très loin. Je marchais dans les couloirs pis criss qui fait noir là-dedans, ah enfin j'viens de la trouver, j'monte les escaliers, j'ouvre la porte et je sentis le vent sur ma peau. Ah! De l'air, j'prend ma clope, la mets sur le bord de mes lèvres, et l'allume avec mon lighter et je pris une grosse pof, je sentis la fumer dans mes poumons, ah ce que sa fait du bien! Et je la rejette, c'est vraiment beau dehors avec les étoiles qui sont lumineux ce soir, je m'approche du bord et je regarde en bas… TABARNAK! QUE C'EST HAUT ! je m'éloignais très vite du rebord quand je me cogne sur quelqu'un, gloups! J'espère que c'est pas Rusard, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Je me retourne et…

**Marie : **Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

**Harry : **je te repose la même question *après une pause * comment t'as trouvé cette endroit?

**Marie : **bah ça se voit pas ? * montre ma clope en prenant une pof* pour ce qui est de comment je suis arriver ici c'est sans importance.

Harry me regarda mais ne dit rien, on regarda les étoiles en silence.

**Harry : **je peux ?

**Marie : **Quoi ? ça ? * en montrant ma clope * bah vas-y.

J'lui passe ma clope et je remarque que ce n'est pas la première fois qui fume, hé ben! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise Harry Potter qui fume , où va le monde. Bah moi ça me dérange pas du tout, criss Harry est un gars comme tout le monde à mes yeux il a droit de faire s'qu'il veut de sa vie. Harry me redonna ma clope.

**Harry : **Merci!

**Marie : **Y'a pas d'quoi!

**Harry : **Oh fait! Chapeau pour la bière et la cigarette à la Grande Salle et aussi d'avoir le courage de dire ce que tu pense au professeur Ombrage et Dumbledore.

**Marie : **Merci, m'as te dire franchement, je suis une fille qui est sec et directe, j'aime pas me faire marcher sur les pieds et ça c'est la vie qui a fait ce que je suis, j'dis aux autres s'que j'pense d'eux pis j'me coliss ben de s'qui pense de moi.

**Harry : **J'aimerais pensé comme toi mais j'ai peur ce que les autres vont pensé de moi…

**Marie : **Ça Harry! C'est à toi de faire se chemin, dit haut et fort c'que t'as envie de dire, au diable c'que le monde vont pensé mais toi,*en le regardant dans les yeux* tu seras fier d'avoir fait c'qui est juste pour toi. Fais-toi pas manipulé, deviens pas c'que le monde veulent que tu sois. Ne fait pas une image que tout le monde adore, l'image d'Harry Potter le survivant! Non, montre leur que t'es juste Harry.

Harry me regarda, surpris par ce que je lui ai dit, et il me sourit avec reconnaissance. Après avoir fini ma clope, Harry et moi partons se coucher. Rendu vers mon lit, je remarqua une enveloppe sur le lit, j'le prends et l'ouvre, c'est un message du vieux chnock, il dit que demain matin, après le petit déjeuner, de me rendre à son bureau et que le mot de passe est bonbon au citron… franchement il se fait vieux lui y'a vraiment aucune originalité dans son mot de passe. J'me demande c'qui m'veux celui-là. Je devrais arrêté de réfléchir et de dormir. Allez au lit et dodo…zzz.

À suivre!

Hey ben voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini, aaaaaaaah c'que sa fait du bien

**Bon bah à la prochaine et tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est…**

**Review Please ^^**


	3. Surprise inattendu: me v'la au bureau du

Hello s't'encore moi lol!

Voici le 3eme chapitre

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 3 :** Surprise inattendu: me v'la au bureau du dirlo!

- Allez, allez! Lève-toi, debout!

- Quelqu'un me secouait comme un malade, j'me lève brusquement en gueulant.

- Heille tabarnak, t'arrête-tu de me secouer câliss, j'dormais super bien et puis why you wake up me?

- Euh… c'est pour te laisser le temps de te préparer pour le petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle, dit-elle apeurée.

- Juste pour ça ? non mais t'as-tu vue l'heure j'suis full fatiguer man. Anyway j'vais m'levé, mais la prochaine fois, réveille-moé pu comme ça –Toujours en colère- Et dit ça aux autres en même temps.

La fille acquièça et s'en alla rapidement, trop hâte de s'éloigner d'une folle comme moi. Je me levai, prends l'uniforme pour m'habiller, mais surtout je prends la chose que j'hais le plus, c'est-à-dire la jupe avec une expression de dégoût sur mon visage. Et sans que j'le sache comment, la dite jupe partie en fumer… Sayonara la jupe! Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir de ma vie, mais j'vais me mettre quoi là. Héhé! J'viens d'avoir une super idée. Je fouille dans ma valise et j'trouve ce que j'cherchais ; un jeans noir déchirer au niveau des genoux avec une ceinture d'Avenged Sevenfold ( genre la tête de mort avec les ailes de diable, écoeurante xD). J'les enfiles avec le reste de l'uniforme avec, bien sûr, la belle cravate en rouge et or… c'est sarcastique c'que j'viens de dire. Et m'en vais rejoindre mes p'tits z'amis sorcier. Sérieusement, j'ai hâte de voir la face de tout le monde.

Rendu en face de la porte, je pris une grande respiration : Shiiiiiii! Fooooooo! Voilà! C'est fait, j'ouvre la porte assez grande pour que j'me fasses remarquée et ça marche en plus, tout le monde me regarde et… YEAH! J'aime l'effet que j'viens de faire tout le monde est surpris de ce que j'porte en bas de la taille à place d'une jupe comme toutes les filles à Poudlard, mais j'suis pas comme les autres filles. J'ai mon propre dicton :

« Je suis ce que je suis,

Mes avis c'est mes avis,

Mes goûts c'est mes goûts,

Si t'es pas d'accord,

Ou si t'es pas content,

Moi j't'enmerde. »

Euh…c'est normal que le vieux sourit avec des yeux pétillants? Oh le chien sale (Désoler pour l'expression), il le savait depuis l'début que j'ferais ça. Je décidai de m'avancé et je retrouve le trio d'or, je les rejoins et je m'assis à côté d'Harry qui est crampé de rire, j'me demande pourquoi ? Je regarde les deux autres pour avoir une explication et je suivis Harry dans son fou rire. Ron avait la mâchoire à terre et ses yeux sorti de l'orbite et Hermione est scandalisée, pauvre chochotte! Et je regardais tout le monde qui ont la même face que les deux autres sauf Harry et le vieux chnock pour préciser.

- Bah quoi ? j'ai quelqu'chose qui n'va pas ?,dis-je avec un gros smile dans face tout en regardant les autres gryffondors.

J'entend Harry glousser à côté de moi et mon sourire s'agrandie. Hermione est la première à sortir de sa torpeur.

Pourquoi tu portes un jeans? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette accoutrement? Et ton langage? Et cette ceinture? on dirait que tu sors tout droit de la rue(froncement de sourcil de ma part). C'est comme ça que les habitants de ton pays parle? Vous ne connaissez pas le respect?(une grosse veine de manga apparu sur ma tête) Et puis tu n'as pas le droit de porter un jeans avec cette… ceinture, c'est contre le règlement, on va perdre des points à cause de toi.

Tout les autres acquiescent pour approuver ces dire sauf quelques- uns.

- J't'en poses-tu des question moé ? non et de quoi tu t'mêle au juste ? j'parle comme je veux et j'porte comme je veux. Ma jupe est partie en fumer et le reste ça t'regarde pas, dis-je exaspérer.

Tiens! In your face miss-je-sais-tout-et-qui-ne-saura-rien-de-moi! J't'ai fermé le clapet.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend de traiter mon pays comme de la marde ? Je commençais à prendre mon petit-déjeuner tout en essayant de me calmer, je remarque qu'Harry me regarda inquiet, j'le rassure avec un sourire et je part la conversation.

- On dirait que j'me suis fait remarquée dès l'premier jour même si on est samedi.

- Ça toujours été comme ça avec moi et surtout que cela a r'empiré depuis la coupe des trois sorciers et la mort de Cedric, un des champions, et aussi le retour de Voldemort…

Son visage se ferma.

- Tu sais, j'te crois en disant que Voldy est de retour, pis comme j't'ai dit hier soir, j'me coliss ben c'que les autres disent, parce que j'l'ai senti en arrivant vers Poudlard.

- Tu l'as senti ?

- Ouais et… comment dire… c'est une sensation malsaine, j'en ai la chair de poule.

- Je sais… je peux le sentir en moi.

Pour ça, j'peux rien dire.

- Anyway, j'dois me dépêchée de finir, le dirlo m'attend.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a envoyé une lettre hier soir pour que j'le rejoigne à son bureau et y'est pas prévenant l'vieux, j'sais même pas c'est où son bureau.

- Je vais t'y conduire alors.

- Yeah ! toé j't'adore man!

Tout en lui disant ça j'lui faisait un gros câlin. Harry m'étreigna, gêné. Après avoir fini de manger, on se lève et avant qu'on est pu avancé d'un pas, quelqu'un nous parla.

- Où ch'aie qu'tu has Harry?,demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Je vais la reconduire chez le professeur Dumbledore.

Et nous partîmes, nous marchons en silence quand Harry me posa une question qui me surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a dit qui t'avais mis en colère tout à leur ?

Je pris une grande respiration et j'lui expliqua.

- Hermione a comme sous-entendu que mon pays valais d'la marde.

Il est surpris.

- Alors dis-moi comment est ton pays ? le Canada?

- J'considère pas le Canada comme mon pays même si il est. J'habite dans une province qui s'appelle Québec et j'le considère comme mon pays. C'est pour ça que j'dis que j'suis une québécoise et non une canadienne française. Nous, on se souvient, on a été rejeté par la France et on a été martyriser par les anglais… entk.

- Parle-moi de ton pays, c'est comment là bas? Et les gens ?

- J'vais te chanter une chanson c'est Sir Pathétik – Pour mon pays. Alors écoute ben parce que ça parle justement de mon pays :

« **Yo wurd'up québec d'la gaspésie, à gatineau, dans l'nord, dans l'sud, dans l'est, dans l'ouest, faut qu'ont s'mettre ensemble men qu'ont s'réveille, s't'important, cé notre place, cé notre place men you know! cé notre place yo!**

**Pas besoin d'vivre ailleurs moi j'reste ici, le québec c'est la place que j'ai choisit, j'chill ici, j'meurt ici, it's the place to be, j'fier d'mon coin que j'apelle mon pays.**

**Qu'se soit à trois-rivière, la ville où qu'chu née, la grande ville de montréal, la ville où j'aime me promené, chu fier de mon coin qu'j'appelle mon pays, fier de la langue qu'on y parle par ici. Par chez nous, nous autre ont parle le francais, on n'a l'hiver pis dans l'street ont parle le franglais, les gens d'mon pays sont toute sorte de couleur ski fait qu'part ici le monde est remplit d'saveur, on est cool din grandes villes comme a campagne l'eau est pure nous autre aussi on a nos montagne en été on peut s'baigné dans nos lacs, on aime le hockey on est t'un peuple qui s'éclate, le québec t'en feu si l'canadiens score, ya des belles femmes rive sud rive nord chaque ville du pays a kekchose de chill ma place est remplit d'monde real.**

**Pas besoin d'vivre ailleurs moi j'reste ici, le québec c'est la place que j'ai choisi, j'chill ici, j'meurt ici, it's the place to be, fier d'mon coin que j'appelle mon pays.**

**Hey yo sul boulvard maloney downtown gatineau ya du beau monde partout men t'a chaud a rigo,visite dont la province va mangé dans l'vieux québec, va din bars su grande allée tant qu'le soir tu t'la pète prend ton char pis ton sac va a pêche a rouin ou va a chateauguay pour fumer un ptit join, là cé cool, le déplacement vers drummond sont sympathique mais surtout y sont l'fun, yo soit tranquille quand tu bouge a victo les filles sont belles mais les boys y sont gros, yo si t'aime boire d'la grosse va dans l'lac st-jean pis si t'aime les bleuets en meme temps ramene s'en si t'aime faire du ski va din laurentides cé cool par chez nous pas besoin d'allé en floride si tu veux bien mangé va voir la gaspésie ont est cool partout what's up a rimouski.**

**Pas besoin d'vivre ailleurs moi j'reste ici,le québec c'est la place que j'ai choisit, j'chill ici j'meurt ici it's the place to be,fier d'mon coin que j'appelle mon pays.**

**Va a sherbrooke sul bord des états,tu va rencontré du beau monde làs bàs yo mon pays est tanné d'se faire avoir comme le canadiens ont ai partit pour la gloire,ont a besoin d'un leader pour nous dirigé j'pense quié temp pis qu'ont ai prete pour la souvraineté,si tu pense comme moi bin lève ton poing dit toi qu'ont t'aime pareil meme si tu vien d'loin,mon jvien T-R mais j'ai l'québec dans l'coeur meme si chez nous les chinois ont les dépanneurs,au pays ya des (punk) qui quitte partout va sa st-catherine si tu veux etre dans l'coup, yo dans notre coin cé remplit d'vie pis d'rivière,partout cé remplit d'gros buveur de bière yo mon pays cé l'québec pis chu fier pis a toute vous autres j'lève mon verre!****Pas besoin d'vivre ailleus moi j'reste ici,le québec c'est la place que j'ai choisi, j'chill ici j'meurt ici it's the place to be,fier d'mon coin que j'appelle mon pays. »**

- Mouhahahahahahahaha!!! Trop drôle ta face Harry

- En tous cas, vous les québécois , vous êtes spécial!

- Très! Oui!

- On vient d'arrivé!

Il a raison, je voyais une gargouille devant l'entrée comme pour protéger l'accès.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ?

- Ouais, quel originalité, en tous cas merci de m'avoir amené.

- De rien!, dit-il en souriant, ça fait plaisir.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, on va botter l'cul à Voldy chéri

- Voldy chéri? Tu sais que s'il t'entendrait, tu recevrais un Avada ?

- Ouais et ? pour l'instant y'est à des Kilomètres de moi fack j'peux dire s'que j'veux derrière son dos qu'il ne le saura jamais voldychou

- Voldychou?

Et il partie à rire s'en allant à la salle commune. Quant à moi, je dis le mot de passe « Bonbon au citron » et la gargouille tourna et je vis des escaliers apparaître, je montai sur une marche…Ouah! Ça tourne! Rendu en haut, je vis une autre porte, je l'ouvre et j'entre. Personne. Je check la pièce comment elle est. My god! y'est grand son bureau pour un directeur(avec plein de livre partout).Un peu plus loin, sur une perche, je vis un magnifique oiseau au pelage de feux…c'est un magnifique phénix, Funseck si j'me souviens bien, je m'approchai doucement de lui et j'avance ma main pour touché son plumage et comme pour exprimé sa joie, il commença à chanté une mélodie, elle est jolie. Après avoir fini de chanter, il s'envola de son perchoir pour s'installer sur son nid tout en me regardant, il veut que j'le rejoigne ? okay bon, je m'approche de Funseck quand je remarque une chose. Sur son nid, y'avait un œuf et Funseck me le tendit.

- Tu veux que j'le prend soin c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Pour réponse, il chantonna, ça veut surment dire oui! Alors je le prend délicatement et j'le mets sous mon chandail, c'est-à-dire dans ma brassière entre mes deux seins pour le garder en chaleur pis criss que c'est froid un œuf. En tous cas, y'a personne qui va fouillé là.

Et le vieux chnock décide ENFIN d'arriver.

- Ah! Te voilà, tu peux t'asseoir. –c'est ce que je fis- Un bonbon au citron ? – j'fais signe de droite à gauche- Non? Bon t'en pis ça en fera plus pour moi. – osti d'vieux glucosé j'espère que tu crèveras avec tes bonbons- Bref, je t'ai assigné avec un professeur qui t'amènera au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ta baguette et d'autre fourniture scolaire, et d'autre truc. En dehors de ça, as-tu des questions?

- Ouais, j'aimerais savoir qui était mon ancêtre, j'veux dire son nom?

- Son nom était Shaiya Mierwen. C'était une sorcière très puissante, elle utilisait la magie ancienne et elfique, ce qui est très rare voir quasiment plus aucun elfe n'enseigne leur magie aujourd'hui. Ils nous haissent. Bref, elle était respectée et aimée de toutes les créatures magiques même les sorciers la respectaient mais quelques-un étaient jaloux… Ah! Il est arrivé.

Voilà la meilleur façon de changer de sujet made in Le vieux glucosé! On cogna à la porte et la personne qui m'accompagne est…roulement de tambour… SEVERUS ROGUE?! et merde! Il parle sur un ton froids qui me rend trop jalouse.

- Je vois que vous être en… très bonne compagnie professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr, Marie-Pier voici le professeur Severus Rogue, c'est lui qui va t'accompagné.

- 'lut

Je sens que ça va être ma pire journée ou peut-être la meilleure qui sait, je remarque que j'ai un gros smile jusqu'au oreille en le regardant. Et justement, il la remarqué en fronçant les sourcil. Nous sortions du bureau et je suivis Rogue et rendu au parc, il me donna des conditions.

- Vous ne faites aucune remarque inapproprié, vous vous taisez quand c'est le moment et vous m'obéissez! Agissez un peu comme un adulte est-ce clair ?

- Ouais, ouais c'est très clair dans ma caboche et en passant, j'suis pas encore une adulte.

N'est-ce pas mon petit coco qui est confortablement bien installé entre mes seins? J'espère que le voyage ne sera pas trop dure pour toi. J'ai toujours un gros smile qui me colle au visage et qui ne veux pas partir et Rogue me regarda en fronçant encore les sourcils, à force de sourciller, il va finir par devenir sévère, si c'est pas déjà fait -_-. On s'arrêta et il me prit le bras et d'après la sensation, j'ai compris que Rogue nous a transplané pour arriver devant un bar du nom de Chaudrons Baveur.

À suivre!

**Voilà un autre de terminez, la suite s'en viens très bientôt. En fait, elle va arrivé tous en même temps lol! En se moment, j'attend toujours que le premier chapitre ait fini de uploader alors je vous dis à bientôt et le mot magique…**

**Review Please!!**


	4. Explosion de colère:Bienvenue au Chemin

**Palapapa voici le 4****e**** chapitre**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 4 : Explosion de colère: Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse**

Nous rentrons dans ce bar miteux et nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrière où on voit un mur de brique. Rogue sortie sa baguette et toucha quelque brique. Le mur s'ouvrit devant nous et on voit plein de gens qui font des allez-venus mais c'est moins pire que la rentrée scolaire à s'qui paraît. Franchement, aucun goût vestimentaire ici. Je suivis Rogue à contre-cœur et le mur se referma derrière nous. Nous marchons pendant quelque minute, l'autre y'est pressé on dirait parce que j'ai d'la misère en esti de le suivre et puis il s'arrêta et moi la conne j'lui fonce dessus, je félicite mes jambes d'avoir résisté au choc et de ne pas m'avoir fait tomber, je vérifie discrètement si mon coco va bien et il est confortablement bien installé on dirait parce qu'il est complètement collé sur mes seins… ça doit être un mâle. Je recule un peu et Rogue me regarda.

- Scuse! Regarde moé pas d'même j'ai pas faite exprès, vous marchez tellement vite comme si vous avez le diable à vos trousse bordel.

- Soignez votre langage c'est…déplaisant.

En me regardant de haut en plus, le criss…

- T'as un problème avec mon langage?, dis-je agressive.

Foutu impulsivité à marde, même si ça m'a sauvé une coupe de fois.

- Oui, je ne vous ai pas permis de tutoyer votre professeur, une jeune fille comme vous devrait soignez son langage et s'habiller convenablement, votre langage est si déplaisant qu'à croire que chez vous, c'est très mal élever, votre province ne vos pas plus que le cerveau d'un Troll.

Je m'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- Primo, j'suis pas comme les autres filles. Deusio, vous sous-entendez que mon pays vos d'la marde? Ben j'vais t'dire clairement MONSIEUR vas te faire foutre, pis j'men coliss comme l'an 40 que vous êtes mon prof j'vous emmerde royalement pis me prenez pas pour une gryffondor facile et qui va s'farmer sa criss de yeule. Moé chu une québécoise, une canadienne française pis nous autres là bas on s'fait pas marché ses pieds par les esti d'tête carré(surnom que nous, les québécois, on donne au anglais et sorry Caro j'taime fow fow). Fack pour mon langage j'parle comme j'le veux pis y'a personne qui va m'dire quoi faire s'tu clair mister grasseux?

- Vous faites perdre 50 points à Gryffondor pour non-respect envers votre enseignant Mlle Côté.

- BAH LETS-GO! CONTINUE, J'MEN COLISS! TU PEUX TE L'METTRE OÙ S'QUE J'PENSE DE TES CRISS DE POINTS ET BEN PROFONDS POUR QUE T'EN JOUISSE MON ESTI.

Tout le monde nous regarde mais j'men coliss. Le tabarnak, j'suis tellement furieuse qu'en sortant mon MP3, mes mains tremblent en même temps. Fuck off l'MP3, j'le fou dans mes poches et je sors mon ''case'' de cigarette et m'en prend une, j'la light(1) en tremblant de rage. Rogue s'approcha de moi en essayant de prendre ma cigarette et l'écraser, mais j'l'en empêche en éloignant ma main tout en grognant et j'le regarde drette dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il faisait sombre dehors et qu'un orage se préparait mais j'm'en foutais, j'voyais lui. Un éclair tomba proche de nous et Rogue s'éloigna et le monde sont partie s'abriter. Tout d'un coup, j'entend dans ma tête un chant d'un phénix, comment est-ce possible avec toute cette rage en moi? Mais le chant m'apaisa et je réussis tout de même à me calmer et l'orage s'éloigna et le beau temps est revenu en quelque seconde comme si rien ne c'était passé. Fuck! Ça fait vraiment MarySue lol!

Rogue me laissa tranquille et je pus finir ma clope tranquillement, j'le regarde et vois qu'il est songeur, moi aussi j'me pose des question de ce qui s'est passé tantôt, l'orage qui est apparu quand j'étais full en rage et le chant du phénix, même si Rogue ne la pas entendu, et après le beau temps après que j'me sois calmé, c'est vraiment étrange. Je sentis une chaleur au niveau de mon cœur comme pour m'apaiser de tout cela. Après avoir fini ma cigarette, je me dirigeais vers le prof tout en m'excusant de mon explosivité mais pas pour c'que j'ai dit, j'ai pas encore digérer de ce qu'il m'a dit, il accepta mes excuses, s't'un miracle! On a pu commencé à marcher.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Après quelque seconde il me répond :

- Chez Olivander, chercher votre baguette.

Ma baguette? J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

À suivre!!

**(1) du feu ou un objet qui allume les cigarettes qui se nomme un *Lighter* en anglais, en français c'est un briquet**

**case: une petite boîte qui contient les cigarettes.**

Voilà fini, je suis désolé cher lecteur pour les paroles vulgaire, franchement pour être vrai, j'étais tellement en colère la journée où j'l'ai écris ce chapitre, j'avais besoin d'un défoulement et je l'avais trouvé dans ma fic, j'accepte les commentaires négatives de votre part et j'me rachetrai en écrivant la suite qui sera plus longue que celle-ci mais tout ce que j'ai à vous dire comme mot magique c'est…

Review Please!


	5. Nouveau compagnon:dure, dure de s'trouve

**Bonjours à tous, je viens de remarquer une chose sur , personne ne prend le temps de lire ma fic ou de m'envoyer une review et ça m'attriste énormément parce que j'ne sais pas si y'a du monde qui lisent ma fic et franchement, c'est vraiment désagréable et j'peux dire que ça me décourage. Je vais vous dire sans gêne que les personnes inscrites sur sont plus sociable que vous. Je sais que la majoritée des personnes sur en français sont des Français de France, mais bordel ayez au moins la décense de m'envoyez des reviews (avec respect bien sûr) si vous aimez ou pas ma fic qui est écrite en Québécois au lieu de lire un paragraphe et vous dire que c'est poche et qu'après ça vous skiper, ben écrit les sur une review mes erreurs et comme ça je pourrai les corriger. Bref, je passe maintenant à l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 5:**** Nouveau compagnon: dure, dure de s'trouver une baguette!**

Devant le magasin, Rogue entra le premier et moi la seconde. Il y avait plein de boîtes tout aussi vieilles et abîmés les unes des autres. Rogue frappa sur la p'tite cloche pour annoncer notre présence et un vieil homme arriva tout de suite avec un sourire.

- Bonjour M. Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Olivander, c'est pour acheter la baguette de cette mademoiselle, enfin…si elle en aura une.

Olivanders me regarda et fait signe de m'approcher, je le suivis, méfiante.

- Droitière ou gauchère ?

- Ambidextre, mais j'utilise plus souvent la main droite.

Il acquiesce comme quoi il avait compris. Il se dirigea vers une étagère et prend l'une des boîtes vieilles, il le dépose sur la table, ouvre le contenue et prend délicatement la baguette comme si c'était une chose la plus précieuse au monde et me le tendis.

- Écaille de dragon et chaîne d'un Ents, très flexible.

Je prend le manche de la baguette, qu'est-c'que j'fais ? j'la secoue ? d'après le regard du vieux c'est c'que j'dois faire. Je la secoue puis le bureau et de ses quelques objets explosa.

- WTF? O.O (1)

- Non, ce n'est pas celle-là.

Il prend cette baguette et m'en donna une autre, je la secoue comme l'autre et… rien ne sortent.

- pas celle-ci non plus.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois…

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! koff! koff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ça hahahahahaha vous va super bien pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffff MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rogue est rose de la tête au pied et le pire pour moi c'est que c'est un foutu rose bonbon full flash OUACH! Mais c'est tellement drôle, le ténébreux et glacial professeur Severus Rogue en rose bonbon et même sur ses ch'veux … pouuuuufffffffff MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh! Le regard de la mort, tu peux le ranger ça ne m'fait même pas peur, ça r'empire mon fou rire que j'en braille presqu'à terre.

Après quelque minute, je réussis enfin à me calmer et je pris une autre baguette qui ne marche pas elle non plus.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

- Parce que c'est la baguette qui choisie le sorcier et non le contraire Mlle ?

- Côté! Marie-Pier Côté!

- D'où venez-vous ? parce que si j'y vois par votre accent et votre manière de vous habillez, vous venez sûrement pas d'ici.

- Ouais! Vous avez raison, j'viens du Québec.

Ayoye! y'est surpris en moudit l'vieux! il s'en va dans une autre pièce et on entend un grand boucan. Quelque minute plus tard, il arriva tout poussiéreux et avec une autre boîte tout aussi poussiéreux que lui. Il souffla dessus, l'ouvre et… my god! Elle est magnifique et sa texture tout aussi incroyable, un vrai pro. La baguette est de couleur argent pure presque blanc pis en regardant de plus près on dirait qu'il y a du brillant dessus O.o ( mwouin, la personne qui a fait ça n'avait rien à foutre de ses journées). Olivander me le tendit et ce qui arriva après ne peut pas s'expliqué clairement, mais en la touchant, je ressenti une très grande puissance qui émanait de la baguette et une chaleur non étouffante mais réconfortante coulait dans mes veines.

- Très étrange…

- What ? qu'est-c'qui est weird(2) papi ?

- Cette baguette est très spéciale…

J'lui coupa la parole.

- Boff, chez moi, dans l'pays où j'habite, l'people est déjà assez spécial merci alors abrège.

- Euh… oui, bon je continue. Personne ne sait de quelle matière qu'elle aie été fabriquer, mais d'après la texture, cette baguette a été fabriqué (forgé ?) par un elfe, ça fait moins de 400 ans qu'elle est ici et elle n'avait choisi personne d'autre que son prédécesseur, on disait que cette baguette attendait le/la descendant(e) de celui-ci. Mon grand-père m'a raconté que c'était une sorcière très puissante qui était son prédécesseur, d'une beauté sans égale, elle avait les traits des elfes, c'était cela qui était étrange d'ailleurs et elle avait justement immigrer au Canada il y a 400 ans. Vous pouvez le garder, elle est gratuite, ce sera un cadeau de la maison et prenez en soin.

Je savais de qui il parlait, et cela me réchauffa le cœur, je regarde la baguette de ma vieille mémé qui maintenant m'appartiens et je me sentis fière de l'avoir. Après cela, nous sortons de la boutique et commença à marcher pour au moins 2 minute et nous étions rendu devant une boutique d'animalerie, je regarde Rogue avec des points d'interrogations sur la tête.

- Prenez votre temps pour choisir votre animal, j'irai chercher le reste de vos effets scolaires.

Et puis il partie.

J'oche la tête et j'entre dans la boutique, des chouettes de toutes sorte, des chiens, des chats, des crapauds et même des serpents me fit face. Je vérifiais chaque recoins et animaux qui pouvais m'intéresser, mais aucun ne m'intéressais justement. Alors que j'allais partir, je vis dans un coin sombre et écarter des autres animaux un chiot dans une cage, il est couché en boule et son bol d'eau et à manger était plein, sa fourrure est noir avec des reflets d'argent… écoeurant. Plus je m'approche et plus je remarque que ce n'est pas un chiot. Rendu devant la cage, mon doute se confirma, c'est un louveteau.

- Puis-je vous aidez ?

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PAF!

Oups! s't'un réflexe héhé ^^'

- Sorry! Vous m'avez surpris, ça va ?

J'vais pas lui dire qu'elle m'a foutu une peur bleu quand même, j'tiens un peu à ma fiertée.

- Oui, oui, ça va, mais c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

- C'est good!

- Alors je vais recommencé du début, puis-je vous aidez?

- Ouais, ai-je bien raison de me dire que c'est un louveteau ?

Oui, c'est bien un louveteau, mais pas un loup comme chez les moldus. Cette race est le cousin des loup-garous sauf qu'eux ne peuvent pas se transformer et qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à des loups normaux et on dit qu'ils sont très intelligent, mais ce petit… le pauvre, quelqu'un l'a trouvé à côté de sa mère morte et nous l'a envoyé ici. Depuis, il se laisse mourir à petit feu et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse l'aider.

- Merci…

Elle partie me laissant seule avec lui et mes larmes coula tout seule sans que j'puisse me retenir.

- Salut toi, tu sais, j'viens de penser à un truc.

Le louveteau lève une oreille comme pour m'écouter ce que j'veux lui dire, pour être intelligent, y'a pas à dire, y'est intelligent.

- Bon voilà, veux-tu venir avec moi ? j'veux prendre soin de toi et c'est pas par pitier que j'fais ça, bien au contraire, j'veux juste te sauver la vie, ça sert à rien si tu meurs tu n'as même pas pu profiter de la vie, t'es encore trop jeune, j'ne serai jamais ta mère ça c'est sur, mais j'peux juste être une mère d'adoption et aussi j'te protègerais des autres, que ce sois moldus, sorcier et/ou créature magique de te faire du mal et puis, ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses être en vie... j'me trompe? Alors veux-tu venir avec moi ?

J'ai avancé ma main jusqu'entre les barreaux et j'attendis, j'attendis pendant de longue minute, mais j'suis patiente à ce sujet. Quelque minute plus tard qui m'a parut des heures, il se leva, se dirige vers moi, renifle ma main et la licha. Ça chatouille! ça veut sûrement dire oui. J'ouvre la cage et le prend dans mes bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas écraser mon coco et il commença à remuer de la queue en me lichant la face, j'prend une poigner de nourriture dans mes mains.

- Tu dois avoir faim mon gros.

Il commence à se goinfrer. Après avoir fini son p'tit repas, il but de l'eau et s'en alla encore dans mes bras et me relicha la face. POUAH! C'est dégueux la bave de loup lol. Je ricane tout en me dirigeant en avant et ce qui m'a value des regard surpris.

- Ça alors, c'est un miracle, s'exclama une des vendeuses.

Je vois que Rogue est là.

- J'le prend,dis-je fermement sans aucune réplique.

Je le paie et j'remarque que c'est de l'argent canadiens… euh… héhé! ^^' on s'pousse. J'm'en vais rejoindre Rogue qui m'attendais dehors avec les mains libres.

- Sont où mes effets?

Ils sont dans mes poches.

- De kesser ? O.O

- ?

J'roule mes yeux et je répète d'une autre manière.

- Pouvez-vous me précisé de '' ils sont dans mes poches'' MÔSIEUR?

- Avec plaisir d'éclaircir la cervelle d'une Gryffondor, je les ai miniaturisé pour ne pas qu'il m'encombre.

- Baon! Thanks.

- Vous ne pourrez pas amener cet animal dans l'école.

Je fais la moue et je sers mon p'tit loup plus fort.

- M'en fou! J'le garde.

Rogue soupire, désespérer et il me regarda.

- Je vais demandé au directeur si vous pouvez le garder. Quel nom allez-vous lui donner ? parce que l'appeler louveteau, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable comme nom.

Je regarde mon louveteau dans mes bras qui lui remue la queue et ses oreilles sont au aguets, pis je réfléchie pour un nom.

- Mike ?

Il arrête de remuer la queue, ses oreilles se baissent et couine. Nah pas ça!

- Lucian ?

Il remue la queue et me liche la face en jappant ( un loup ça jappe ?) et je pars à rire.

- Alors va pour Lucian!

- Bon choix.

Et nous partons à Poudlard pour souper.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Lucian, dis-je heureuse de mon nouveau compagnon.

À Suivre!

(1) What the f*ck! j'pense que tout le monde a compris.

(2) bizarre

**Voilà encore fini! Le mot magique ?**

**Review Please!**


	6. Grosse crise:J'ai faite une promesse et

**Tada! Voici le 6****e**** chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture! ^^**

**Chapitre 6 - Grosse crise: J'ai faite une promesse et j'l'ai garde**

- Osti d'soleil à marde!

Hey oui, le matin je ne suis pas levable, la conne que je suis a oubliée de fermer le rideau avant de se coucher et je me suis réveillée avec le soleil dans face. Lucian, qui m'a entendu beuglé, s'est aussitôt jeté sur moi en me lichant partout sur la figure, j'ricane et j'regarde l'heure : 6h30 AM. Bon, j'me lève avec Lucian dans mes jambes pis je remarque qu'il y a encore des filles qui dorme, j'me retourne pour allé faire ma toilette en faisant le moins d'bruit possible sans réveillé les filles, avec Lucian à mes trousses.

- Non mon beau! J'pas sûr que t'aimerais prendre une douche avec moi, sinon tu vas sentir l'diable, fack reste tranquille sur le lit j'reviens.

Il se dirigea vers mon lit et y embarqua. J'entre dans la salle de bain et part la douche.

Nous sommes lundi, les cours commencent dans quelques heures. Il s'est bien passé des choses hier, comme le fait que j'ai amenée Lucian dans la Grande Salle. La surprise total s'est peint sur le visage de mes z'amis sorcier.

**Flash-back :**

J'avance vers Harry qui lui aussi est surpris ne s'attendant pas à c'que j'amène quelqu'un avec moi, avec Lucian dans mes pattes euh… pardon dans mes jambes et je m'assis à côté de lui tout en prenant Lucian dans mes bras, celui-ci me liche le visage tout heureux et je le mets sur mes genoux. Harry me posa timidement.

- Je peux ?,questionna-t-il.

- Vas-y !, lui répondis-je.

Il avança sa main, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à flatter le flanc de Lucian, celui-ci se mit à grogner, montrant ses petits crocs. Harry éloigna sa main par instinct.

- Oups, s'cuse, j'ai oubliée de t'avertir qu'il faut qui sent ta main avant que tu le flatte, lui dis-je sincèrement désolé. Tout doux mon beau, il ne te veut aucun mal, juste te caresser.

Lucian arrêta de grogner mais resta tout de même méfiant. Harry acquiesça et recommença en mettant sa main devant le museau, le louveteau le renifla curieux et sentant aucun danger, lécha sa main comme pour avoir la permission de le toucher et c'est ce qui fit aussitôt. Lucian se tourna sur le dos, la queue remuant de plaisir pendant qu'Harry gratta son ventre, je pars à rire.

- Haha! Alors mon beau ça fais-tu du bien ?

Pour toute réponse, il remua encore plus la queue si c'est possible.

- Mlle Côté!

Je me retourne et je vis le professeur McGonnagal derrière moi toujours avec son air sévère.

- Ouais ?

- Vous êtes convoqué au bureau du directeur et amené votre animal avec vous, il veut vous voir maintenant.

Elle me chuchota un « bonne chance » et j'allais immédiatement chez le dirlo avec Lucian dans mes bras. Rendu devant la gargouille, je dis le mot de passe, monte les marches à trois et devant la porte, j'entendis une grosse engueulade venant de la face de crapaud et je remarque que Dumbledore ne disait rien. Ah? On parle de moi…

«C'est scandaleux! Commença Ombrage, cette petite peste met en danger tous les élèves de Poudlard en amenant cette chose ce … ce monstre.»

Petite peste ? monstre ? ma coliss. J'ouvre la porte de toute mes forces qui en craqua presque sous le choc et je vois que Rogue est là aussi. Mon regard se tourna vers Ombrage avec haine.

- Tu t'prends pour qui au juste face d'crapaud pourrie ?

Elle a voulu me dire quelque chose mais je lui interrompe en regardant Dumbledore.

« Et vous, vous ne dites rien ? le Grand Albus Dumbledore, celui qui a détruit le plus Grand Mage noir Grindelwald farme sa criss de yeule devant une personne du ministère ? c'est à s'd'mander comment vous avez fait, vous me faites ben rire.

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourra pas le garder cette animal avec toi, il peut devenir dangereux…

Mais j'lui coupa la parole en regardant Rogue.

- Et vous, j'croyais que vous alliez lui demandé une exception pour moi! J'étais bien naïve…

- Je vous l'ai dit que vous ne pourrez pas le l'ame…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, la raison? c'est qu'il sentit un frisson de terreur, l'atmosphère a complètement changé, elle est chargé d'électricité magique, comme au Chemin de Traverse et Dumbledore le remarqua. Mes yeux sont devenu noir et j'ai caché Lucian dans ma veste.

- Tu t'souviens d'la crise que j'ai eu au Chemin de Traverse ? veux-tu que ça recommence ? j'ai faite une promesse à Lucian de le protéger et moé j'y tiens mes promesses fack l'vieux (Dumbledore) veux-tu que j'détruise ton bureau pour le protéger contre vous ou vous préférez qu'il reste avec moi et que rien n'arrive à votre p'tite personne ? À vous d'choisir!

Ombrage prit peur, sorta sa baguette et me jeta un sort que je le retourna d'une seule main, puis j'lui renvois une bourrasque de ma magie qui l'envois à l'autre bout de la pièce. Assommée, elle perdit connaissance.

**Fin du Flash-Back!**

Elle a été envoyer à l'infirmerie et elle s'est réveillée en fin de la journée avec une perte de mémoire de cette période. Pour moi, j'avais entendu une voix dans ma tête me dire « Calme-toi Marie, tu vas tout exploser ». Et ça m'a calmé d'un coup et j'me suis mise à flatter Lucian et à l'embrasser tout en pleurant, entre mes deux sanglots, je baragouinais que j'ne voulais pas le perdre. Tout le stresse que j'avais accumulé me revenais en pleine face, la révélation que je suis une sorcière, quittée mon pays, mon chez moi pour me rendre en Angleterre, à l'école Poudlard. J'n'avais même pas pu dire au revoir à mes amis ni à ma famille. Mes amis, ma famille, ma mère et mon père, pis ma sœur… tous me manque beaucoup. En ce moment, j'voulais rentré chez moi.

Après avoir éteint la douche et avoir mis mon uniforme et mon pantalon 3 quart gris avec mes petits soulier de tête de mort sans bas, je sortis de la salle de bain et quelques filles se sont réveillées. En me voyant, elles s'éloignèrent rapidement. Depuis que le vieux fou l'a annoncé dans la Grande Salle que je pouvais gardé Lucian et la grosse explosion que j'ai fait… ben tout le monde me fuit comme la peste sauf Harry pis j'me demande encore pourquoi. J'prend mon sac d'école (qui a bien entendu un drapeau du Québec dessus) et j'me dirige vers la sortie du dortoir.

Je siffle et Lucian relève la tête puis descend du lit. On se rend dans la salle commune et on se dirige vers la porte et nous partons vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Arrivé, j'ouvre la porte et comme il est 7h00 AM, ben y'a pas grand monde, je pris une place et Lucian se couche à terre à côté de moi. J'me prends des œufs, bécunes, saucisses et jambons, j'prends une assiettes en face de moi et j'mets deux saucisses et deux jambons que je donne bien entendu à Lucian qui s'y jette doucement.

- Bon garçons! dis-je tout en le flattant la tête.

Plus les minutes passèrent et plus les autres élèves arrivèrent et plus y'a du vacarme, mais personne ne viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Les deux derniers s'assirent aux côtés des jumeaux Weasley et Harry…bah à côté d'moi puis il ne dit rien et ne fait que manger et flatter Lucian, il a sûrement compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur et que j'voulais être tranquille, j'lui en suis reconnaissante pour son silence mais qui veut tout dire. J'étais bien tranquille tout en mangeant( mwouin… une vraie goinfre ) quand quelqu'un arriva derrière moi, en sentant son aura, j'ai compris qu'elle n'est pas venue sympathiquement.

- C'est toi la **French Frog**(1) ? me demanda-t-elle avec méprise.

- Qu'esse tu veux ? lui répondis-je acidement sans relever mon regard sur mon assiette tout en mangeant.

- Voilà ton horaire et parle-moi sur un autre ton, je suis ta préfète je te rappelle.

- Marie, ça ne sert rien de lui répondre…, tenta Harry inquiet.

- J'te parlerais correctement quand tu commencera par dire mon nom **Square Head**!(2),répliquais-je en n'écoutant pas Harry.

Puis je quittais la table suivi de Lucian et je quittais la Grande Salle pour me rendre à mon premier cours et d'après mon horaire, j'commence en Potion avec les Serpentards. Après quelque couloir, j'm'arrêtais au beau milieu de mon chemin, venant de réaliser quelque chose suivie de Lucian qui a failli se petter la gueule.

- C'est où la classe de potion? me dis-je perdue

- Suis-moi alors!

Je me retourne surprise et c'est Harry qui arriva les cheveux ébouriffés et qui reprenait son soufle en se courbant en avant. Il a sûrement courru, puis il se lève et me regarda en souriant, j'lui souris à mon tour, moi et Lucian nous le suivons.

À suivre!

**(1)ce sont les anglais qui nous ont donnés ce surnom pour se venger. L'histoire c'est que dans l'temps d'après la Nouvelle-France quand les anglais ont pris nos terre, les terres agricoles des français sont faites en rectangle et au bout du rectangle y'a un ruisseau où y'a des grenouilles. French Frog veut dire en français Grenouille française.**

**(2)ça veut dire Tête Carrée. C'est nous autres les québécois qui les ont insultés quand nous étions devenus une colonie anglaise pis qu'on a remarqué que leur terre agricole était en forme de carrée depuis ce temps là on les appelles Tête Carrée et pour se venger, les anglais ont cherché quelque chose pour nous insulter et ça a fini par French Frog… pathétique ces anglais xD(je m'excuse Caro, mais pour moi je t'ai jamais considérée comme une anglaise même si t'es bilingue, alors pardonne-moi pour ce petit mot T.T)**

**Voilou, fini le 6****e**** chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le 7****e**** chapitre, parce je suis dans LA grosse semaine d'examen. Alors à la prochaine et j'vous demande le mot magique :**

**Review please? **


	7. Grosse bagarre:Un étrange rêve

**Ch'ui vraiment mais vraiment désoler pour ce retard, je n'ai aucune excuse à vous donner mais en ce moment j'ai plein de chose à faire et surtout, j'étais en manque d'inspiration mais mon père me bottait l'cul pour que j'avance et me faisait rappeler à TOUT LES JOURS , oui oui à tout les jours que je devrais finir ce que j'ai commencé pour vous cher lecteur et lectrice. Bref…**

**Et voici le 7****e ****chapitre!**

**Chapitre 7 - Grosse bagarre: Un étrange rêve**

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous étions, on peut dire, dans le ''sous-sol'' de Poudlard, parce que c'est sombre, lugubre et humide à m'en faire friser les cheveux et moi j'haïs ça d'avoir les cheveux friser. Bref, Harry et moi étions les premiers à arriver devant la porte du cours de Potions et je regarde ma montre et attendis que la cloche sonne… qui n'y vint pas.

- Coudons, y'a pas d'cloche ici? Ça ne sonne pas!

- Euh… non, il n'y a pas de cloche, se sont les professeurs qui nous ouvrent la porte, c'est-à-dire quand le professeur Rogue va nous ouvrir que les cours commence et quand la porte est fermée, ça veut dire que tu es en retard et tu es bon pour une retenue.

- Ah ouin? J'ADOOOOOOOOOOORE les retenues, m'exclamai-je en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

En voyant le visage d'Harry, il n'était pas du même avis que moi. Pour moi, les retenues c'est pour faire chier les profs et c'est ma spécialité. Quelque minute plus tard, j'entendis du bruit et je vis les serpentards se diriger vers nous. Et… que vois-je? Un bulldog ? ah non s't'une fille, mais non d'un chien qu'elle est laide, je plain Draco pour supporter cette fille qui l'agrippe au bras comme si s'était sa chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et bah voilà, elle vient de nous remarqués et surtout elle me regarda avec mépris. Boff, je ne suis pas mieux je la regarde vraiment croche qui disait clairement ''c'est quoi cette chose?''.

- Et bien, et bien, regardez qui est là ? Potter et la folle de sang-de-bourbe, ria la bulldog alias Pansy Parkinson.

Et les autres l'ont suivit et je remarque qu'y'a les gryffondor qui sont arrivés et qui l'ont entendu.

- Qu'esse t'as à rire? Y'a rien de drôle, ton humour est si plate qu'à comparer des araignées, j'm'en dormirais debout.

J'entendis un petit couinement, ça doit être Ron.

- Les inférieurs dans ton genre n'a pas à nous parler n'est-ce pas Drakinouchet!

Le concerné soupira ultérieurement, au moins lui a compris comment je suis.

- J'te ferai remarqué Pansy, que si tu continue dans cette voix, il va t'arrivé malheur, soupira Draco.

- Il ne va rien m'arrivé drakinou, tu seras là pour me protéger, et puis, cette garce ne pourra rien faire contre moi. Elle ne sera même pas capable de faire une seule petite étincelle de sort.

- Eille salope, si t'as d'quoi contre moé viens donc me dire en pleine face s'que tu penses.

- Quoi? Tu veux faire un duel ? Tsss… tu es tellement pathétique sale pute.

- Harry, prends Lucian dans tes bras.

Harry le fit et moi je m'approchais doucement du bulldog.

- Comment tu m'as traité ? répondis-je doucereuse mais la tempête arriva bientôt.

- Quoi ? en plus d'être conne tu es devenu sourde.

- J'ai dit, comment m'as-tu traité ?

Je remarque que les élèves sont tous autour de nous en faisant un cercle.

- Je t'ai traité de pute.

- Ah ouin ?

Je jète mes cahiers à terre et je suis à deux pouces de sa face.

- Veux-tu te battre? Bitch(1)! Avoye!(2) viens-t'en!, frappe-moé si t'es game(3), dis-je en claquant sur ma joue pour lui faire signe de me frapper.

Pansy recula, décontenancée, mais je la voyais qu'elle commençait être en colère, alors j'en rajoute encore.

- Avoye, j't'attend man! Frappe-moé donc qu'on en finisse! Quoi ? t'as trop la chienne pour me frapper, ayoye tu vas utiliser ta p'tite baguette à marde ? ou tu vas courir sur les pantalons de ton père en braillant ? pauvre fifille.

- DOLORIS!

Je gueulais, osti que ça fait mal, tout mon corps me faisait mal mais je restais debout, et je vis Harry sortir sa baguette pour m'aider.

- NON HARRY!, lui criai-je.

Même si j'avais mal, j'avais réussi au moins à arrêter Harry dans sa course. Je me retourne avec fureur sans nom vers Pansy et je cours vers elle, j'lui sacre un coup de poing puissant sur sa mâchoire que j'entendis craquer et qui la fait revolé au coin du mur et je me « pitchais »(4) sur elle en la frappant sans m'arrêter. Même si elle est à terre ou qu'elle est en sang, je continuais à la frapper quand j'entendis.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Je revolais dans l'autre mur, assommée, je réussis quand même à relever ma tête et je vis Rogue la baguette dégainé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Rogue en regardant les élèves sévèrement.

Hermione fut la première à répondre.

- Marie-Pier et Parkinson ont commencé à s'insulter quand nous étions arrivé et Parkinson l'a provoqué et Marie-Pier a répondu ce qui l'a mis en colère et elle l'a lancé le doloris sur elle, Harry a voulu intervenir mais Marie-Pier l'en a empêché et elle a sautée sur Parkinson et puis vous avez intervenu…

Rogue l'a jugea puis son regard tourna vers Malfoy.

- Est-ce vrai M. Malfoy ?

- J'ai bien peur de vous dire qu'elle est raison professeur.

«Bien, dans ce cas. En regardant Parkinson. Goyle, Crabe, amené Mlle Parkinson à l'infirmerie. Pour votre stupidité Mlle, je vous fais perdre 50 - points à Serpentard pour avoir utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable et j'en avertirai au directeur. Et vous, (en me regardant) vous perdrez 50 points à Gryffondor pour avoir frappé un autre élève et je veux vous voir à la fin de mon cours. Maintenant, (en regardant les élèves) à l'intérieur et en silence.»

Tout le monde fit ce qui est demandé. Je m'approchai d'Harry et j'ai repris Lucian dans mes bras et j'me suis trouver une place à côté des trios, c'est-à-dire à la troisième table. Le cours commença silencieusement à m'en faire bâiller pour au moins la sixième fois en ½ heure même quand Rogue nous fait son cours de potions, s'pas d'ma faute si ça ne bouge pas et surtout que j'suis blessée et que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie même si ça m'tente pas.

5 minutes plus tard et je ne sais par quel miracle ou malchance est-ce arrivée, mais j'me suis endormie pendant le cours.

Le Rêve :

Noir… il fait noir, tout n'est que ténèbres. J'regarde autour de moi et tout n'est que ténèbres, la seule chose que j'vois c'est moi-même. Tiens! Qui est-ce? Quelqu'un vient d'apparaître. C'est une femme, comme elle est belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent au-dessus des fesses, ses yeux bleus que je ne peux m'y détacher et j'remarque même si c'est peu visible, des oreilles pointues. Elle me regarda en souriant.

- Bonjour Marie-Pier, répond-t-elle avec une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Euh… salut, dis-je pas très subtil. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

- Tu le sauras très bientôt, mais avant toute chose, tu dois découvrir tes origines et savoir ce que ton destin te donne en réserve pour toi. Tu dois protégée l'élu de la prophétie. Méfie-toi de quelqu'un qui veut l'utilisé comme une arme. Tu dois protégée l'élu de la prophétie.

Elle commença doucement à disparaître.

- Attend! L'élu de la prophétie… ça ne serait pas….

- Protège l'élu… protège-le…

Et elle disparue.

Fin du rêve :

J'me réveille en sursaut et je vis que tout le monde me regardaient.

- Et bien, et bien, vous avez osée dormir pendant mon cour, répond Rogue acidement.

- Euh… sorry! Héhé! Riais-je un peu crispé.

- Ah oui?, vous êtes désolé? Vous serez désolé en vous faisant perdre 20 points à Griffondor avec une retenue ce soir. Maintenant (en regardant les élèves) sortez. Vous aurez une rédaction de trois pages de rouleaux sur le sérum de vérité.

Sur ces belles paroles, tout le monde prirent leur affaires et sortirent du cour à quatrième vitesse. Je repris Lucian dans mes bras et j'attendis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là Mlle Côté?

- Bah vous m'avez dit de rester là à la fin du cours alors…

- Votre retenu se passera dans mon bureau à 18h, ne soyez pas en retard. Maintenant déguerpissez.

C'est ce que je fis en déposant Lucian à terre qui me suivit tout en n'oubliant pas de prendre mes affaires. En sortant du local, je vis Harry accoudé au mur qui m'attendais et une phrase m'ait revenu à l'esprit.

«Tu dois protégée l'élu de la prophétie»

L'élu, c'est Harry. J'le rejoignis en lui souriant, qui me lui redonna en retour, tout en me promettant à l'esprit de le protéger.

À suivre!

KYYYYAAAA! Enfin fini, j'en reviens pas… entk, encore désoler pour la suite, j'peux pas vous promettre que j'vais la finir le plus tôt que possible ça serait un gros mensonge alors tout ce que j'peux dire c'est à prochaine quand j'l'aurai fini le 8e chapitre. Bon j'vais vous traduire le joilve

1: Bon s'cuser pour la vulgarité du mot mais j'pense que vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire, si non, bah ça veut dire, s'cuser encore, '' salope, vache, etc…

2: c'est comme dire ''aller dépêche-toi'' … et ça se prononce comme ''aweille'' mais à la place du ''w'' vous prononcez le ''v''

3: si t'es capable

4: que j'me propulse ou que j'me jette sur quelqu'un et/ou sur quelque chose.


	8. Pétitions

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Pour ma part, je trouve ça totalement stupide alors que des auteurs avertissent de façons très explicite le contenu de lemon ou de violence. Alors si certains lecteurs ont décidé de quand même de lire après les avertissements et qu'ils sont scandalisé. Ce n'est en aucun cas de la faute de l'auteur puisqu'il(elle) a mis un avertissement, mais la faute du lecteur avertie.

Comme la si bien dit Titi Potter,« il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.»

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons suffisamment de bruit(ou un non-chapitre), tout reviendra à la normale.

Merci. Et désolé que ça ne soit pas un chapitre.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Meritites

Titi Potter

La-Faucheuse


End file.
